


"i love that we can go out again, but why here?!"

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Summer Vacation, anakin is a ceo but hes still a lovely disaster, luke and leia have three parents, padme is a lawyer, sabe is their housemaid, sand is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: The end of the pandemic means that families can go out again, and with that, Padmé comes up with the lovely idea of a summer vacation. Like the prideful man he was, Anakin decides to pay for the family suite for the resort they choose, but once he looks out of the balcony, he regrets everything.OR: The author begins regretting one of his previous fics, and thus, he writes the Padmé Amidala/Sabé/Anakin Skywalker fanfic that nobody asked for and probably never will.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Sabé/Anakin Skywalker, Sabé/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	"i love that we can go out again, but why here?!"

Anakin, Padmé, Sabé, Luke, and Leia were all admittedly tired of staying at home throughout the outbreak of the pandemic. Not to mention, even after the lockdown, they still wished to stay at home to let the pandemic die down. Eventually, virtual classes ended for Luke and Leia as they were ready to return to physical classes, and their three parents reluctantly let them go back. Work for Anakin and Padmé began again, so Anakin was forced to take on his CEO duties once again whereas Padmé was forced to get back to her law firm. Sabé, as the housemaid and now-stay-at-home parent, never really went far from her work anyway. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her work, however, because if it weren’t for her being hired by the local power couple, she wouldn’t have found her two people whom she believed were her soulmates (“Do you believe all three of us are soulmates?”, Padmé asked as the three laid in bed with a sleeping Anakin separating the two women. Sabé replied, “The CEO, the lawyer, and the housemaid all falling in love? It’s weird, but then again, that’s soulmates for you”).

Work and school took over them for a bit, but summer break came quickly. Because of this, Padmé came up with the idea of them going out to a resort for a short vacation, especially as it was tradition for them to go out on at least one vacation in a year (though it was kind of everyone’s tradition in all honesty).

Padmé sat down alone on a chair. Anakin and Sabé were sat on a couch, and Luke and Leia sat on the other one.

“So, what do you have, Padmé?”, Anakin asked. “I hope it’s something good.”

“Yeah!”, Luke and Leia cheered.

“What they said,” Sabé agreed before giggling.

“So, basically,” Padmé cleared her throat. “I was thinking that all five of us should…go to a resort together since we’re closing in on the summer break. It’s always nice to have at least one family vacation in a year.”

“YEAHHH!”, Luke and Leia replied instantly, leading to some snickering from Anakin and Sabé. Luke, however, continued. “But, Mommy, are Daddy and Mamé coming, too?”

“Of course, Luke,” Anakin laughed. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Maybe it’s because there might not be room for five of us,” Sabé frowned. “I can…stay at home, so you guys don’t have to spend that much.”

“Oh, Sabé,” Anakin sighed before turning to her. “I’m a billionaire CEO. I can get us a family suite and not break a sweat.”

He kissed her cheek, “You are coming with us, okay?”

“Okay,” Sabé nodded, a smile forming on her face.

“Great,” Anakin clapped his hands. “So, are we good with the resort? Everyone?”

They all agreed.

____________________

Anakin had a bit of a headache when they got in the van to get to the resort, and like the sappy man he was when he had even the slightest bit of illness, he practically begged at least one of his lovers to stay with him, so he could hug them and often fall asleep while doing so. Padmé was the one who stayed with him this time, and the two sat together at the back with Anakin hugging her while he tried to get some wanted sleep (“There are some times where I really prefer having CEO Anakin Skywalker around rather than Ani,” Padmé muttered).

“Mamé, are we there yet?”, Luke asked, frowning as his patience slowly but surely drained.

Remembering the nursery rhyme she would always play to them back then, Sabé laughed before shaking her head, “Not yet.”

Leia sighed, “How far?”

She looked at the GPS, “Eh, 5 minutes, we’re almost there, you two, don’t worry. How about you wake up Mommy and Daddy now? Seems like Mommy fell asleep with Daddy as well.”

Since Luke was basically stuck because of the seatbelt, he instead shouted, “MOMMY! DADDY!”

“Luke!”, Leia kicked her twin brother’s leg.

“What? I’m trapped because of this seatbelt.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

Anakin and Padmé eventually woke up, and Padmé spoke first, “Mmm, ‘ow far are ‘e?”

“We’re only 4 minutes off,” Sabé answered, looking at the front mirror to see them. “You two best not stay asleep for long.”

“Okay, well, the headache’s gone at least,” Anakin murmured before pressing a kiss to Padmé. “Thanks for letting me hug you, love.”

Padmé laughed, “It felt nice for me, anyway, but no problem.” She kissed the top of his head.

____________________

Once the five parked up, got their bags, and went to the resort, Anakin paid a visit to the reception for the family suite which he had booked not long ago. When he was done, they went to the elevator to go up to the suite.

“What floor are we, Mamé?”, Leia asked Sabé.

“12th floor, dear,” Sabé answered before Anakin pressed the card to be able to go to said floor.

“And, we’re here,” Padmé chirped as the doors to the 12th floor slid open, and they went out to make their way to the suite.

Shortly after, they got there, and Anakin opened the door. Anakin smirked with pride as he entered, both Padmé and Sabé were smiling, and Luke and Leia were in awe.

“Woah, this is huge!”, Luke was practically gaping as he looked around, and Leia did the same.

Still smirking, Anakin spoke up, “It’s a good thing Daddy has a nice wallet.”

“Ani,” Padmé groaned before insisting. “Tell you what, Ani, Sabé, how about we see our room?”

“What about us, Mommy?”, Luke asked.

Padmé smiled softly, “You can come with us, too.”

Anakin led them to aforementioned bedroom, and in there, there was a king-sized bed meant for him and his two ladyloves. The bed had white covers in front of a light brown headboard. Above the headboard was a painting of a ship of some kind from much, much older times. There were two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, and there was a TV in front of it.

“We three are sleeping here, right?”, Sabé asked Anakin and Padmé.

“Yep,” Padmé confirmed. “It’s nice.”

“Mommy, where are me and Leia going to sleep though?”, Luke asked with a small frown on his face. “Are we gonna sleep on the couch?”

“Oh, no, no, of course not,” Padmé shook her head. “Tell you what, how about you two come with me, and I’m gonna show both of you your rooms? Does that sound good?”

“Yeah,” Leia chirped.

“Great,” Padmé grinned. “Let’s go, you two.”

As the three skedaddled out of the room, Anakin and Sabé took their shoes off and got on the bed.

“This is great,” Sabé said as she looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re welcome,” Anakin said, still filled with pride.”

She turned to Anakin with _those_ eyes, “I can’t wait to see what you and Padmé are going to do to me tonight.”

He smirked as he turned to her, “Don’t worry, love, you’ll get what you want soon.”

He kissed her cheek.

____________________

“WHAT THE HE-ECK?!”, Anakin exclaimed as he looked out by the balcony, only barely stopping himself from swearing with Luke and Leia not too far away.

Padmé and Sabé ran to him.

His official wife, Padmé, placed a hand on his shoulder, “What is it, Ani?”

He furrowed his eyebrows before grumbling, “You two know what I’m talking about.”

Sabé snickered as she looked at where Anakin was looking at.

He looked at the millions of tan-colored material from far away. He could feel himself stepping on them, and with every step, he would suffer just that little bit more. He could feel himself tripping and losing his sanity once he would. He could feel himself hiding the cries of pain with the false happiness he would show to everyone else. He could feel his hand getting covered by it, and with every bit more of it being covered, it would come with more and more pain, more and more suffering.

He could feel himself walking on the sand of the beach.

“Ani,” Padmé sighed. “It’s just the beach, just the sand. It’s barely anything, I promise.”

Anakin facepalmed, “You know how I hate the sand. It just gets everywhere!”

“We know, we know,” Sabé replied. “But, come on, this is our first time out together as a family after a while. Surely, you wouldn’t mind.”

“Look,” Anakin sighed himself. “I love that we can go out again, but why here?!”

“Because you agreed to it,” Padmé pointed out.

“Agreed to it?”, he scoffed. “You didn’t even tell me there was a beach! Maybe if I wasn’t the one taking money from the wallet, I wouldn’t be so annoyed.”

Wanting to make some sort of compromise, Sabé spoke up, “Okay, Ani, tell you what, you can choose me and Padmé’s beachwear when we go there tomorrow. Anything you want us to wear, you can choose. Well, as long as it isn’t inappropriate for the kids, of course.”

Anakin turned around, and he stopped for a moment to think of his reply.

Eventually, he smirked, “Alright, then.”

Padmé slowly turned to Sabé with a raised eyebrow, and both women wondered exactly what their man would have them wear for the beach.

____________________

Padmé and Sabé sat together on the beach chairs. Padmé wore a blue and black beachwear whereas Sabé wore yellow and green. It’s safe to say that the clothes Anakin had chosen was way too normal for it to sound like something Anakin chose, but they didn’t mind it.

“Lovely day out,” Sabé said before turning to Padmé. “Do you think we should check on Ani?”

She shook her head, “Nah, I think he and the kids are enjoying themselves.”

They then turned to Anakin who was holding a-

_Wait, what?!_

“Is that a- is that a _surfboard?_ ”

Padmé slowly nodded, “Yes.”

Sabé looked around, “There’s no Target nearby…”

“You don’t buy surfboards off of Target!”

“Actually, I think you do…”

“Well, let’s just go before Ani does something stupid!”

____________________

“Ani, what the heck are you do-“

Sabé facepalmed, “He’s already in the water.”

Sabé turned to Luke and Leia who were frowning, “Did you tell Daddy to go surfing?”

“No, Mamé,” Luke shook his head. “Our shovel was caught by the water, so we told Daddy to go get it.”

“Oh,” Sabé slowly nodded. “That explains why he only surfed five meters.”

Padmé facepalmed this time, “Goodness’ sake, Ani.”

After a painfully long time, Anakin began turning around to head back to them. With the shovel in hand, he smiled and waved, “Oh, hey, you two, I was just-“

_Oh, no._

They knew he was in tremendous pain now, in so much suffering. They knew he would practically be screaming now with all of that. They knew he had never suffered so much pain like this. They knew the pain was everywhere with its prickly nature. They had to help him. They had to. They were his only hope.

“No, Ani, Ani!”, Padmé ran to him, and Sabé followed suit. “Ani, love, a-are you okay?”

“Quick, we gotta get his face out,” Sabé said. “Ani, you’ve gotta get your face out before there’s more.”

With all his might, Anakin lifted his head up, his arms shaky early on. There was pain everywhere in his eyes.

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

“Okay, okay,” Sabé nodded repeatedly. “I’ll help you, Ani, okay? Just keep your face there.”

“Okay,” he replied weakly. “Please…help me.”

Using her bare hands, she ran it all over his face to try and get rid of all the sand. After all, falling face first into the sand tends to cover your face with it.

Eventually, she had gotten all of the sand off while Padmé got rid of the sand all throughout his body. Luke and Leia simply watched on.

Anakin then slowly got up to his feet before coughing.

Padmé went to his side, “How do you feel?”

Anakin groaned, “I don’t wanna feel anymore.”

The four watched as Anakin walked back to the beach chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamé ("mah-mei") = Mama Sabé


End file.
